Doble problema
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Kowalski inventa una maquina que puede dividir la personalidad de cualquiera, pero debido a un accidente... ahora tenemos a dos Skipper, ¿que es lo que pasara ahora?.
1. Chapter 1

_**ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **OBSERVACIÓN: ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN ESTA ESCRITA EN LA FORMA EN LA QUE ACOSTUMBRO A ESCRIBIR MIS FANFICS, PERO DEBIDO AL RELATIVO POCO ÉXITO QUE TENGO CON LA OTRA FORMA DE ESCRIBÍ, PUES DECIDÍ PRESENTÁRSELOS DE ESTA FORMA, QUE PARECE QUE TIENE MAS ACEPTACIÓN QUE LA OTRA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UNA TRAMA PARECIDA AL EPISODIO (PIE CHICO)**_

* * *

 _Era una fría y oscura noche en el zoológico de central Park, todos lo animales se encontraban dormidos en su respectivo habitad, excepto cuatro pingüinos los cuales estaban en la superficie de su habitad, entrenando como si no estuviera la inmensa diferencia del día y la noche._

 _-¡Vamos muchachos!, quiero que terminen esas sentadillas para ahora a las 200 horas –_ gritaba Skipper con su típica voz autoritaria, ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros.

- _Pero Skipper, estamos muy cansados –_ Se quejaba el joven pingüino mientras intentaba respirar.

 _-¡Aja! –_ Afirmaba el experto en armas, apoyando el comentario de su compañero, y al igual que Cabo, el intentaba respirar, solo que el tenia la lengua de fuera, pareciendo que el estaba mucho mas cansado que el joven Cabo.

 _\- ¡Cabo!, ya tuviste tu descanso, ¿Qué no puedes terminar a que el entrenamiento termine? –_ Regañó el pingüino líder.

- _Pe… Pero ¡llevamos todo el día aquí!, tengo sueño –_ aún decía el pobre Cabo.

 _\- ¡Deja de quejarte soldado!, aprende de Rico, él no se queja como tu_ – dijo confiado el líder mientras apuntaba a el experto en armas, el cual estaba total y completamente dormido en el cemento.

 _Skipper se golpeo la frente con una aleta, mientras Cabo intentaba hacer su cara más tierna, con la esperanza de convencer a su líder._

 _-Rico –_ susurró el líder aun con la aleta en su frente, esperando a que su recluta despertara, pero en su lugar se empezaron a escuchar ronquidos, provenientes obviamente de Rico.

 _-¡RICO! –_ gritó Skipper haciendo que Rico despertara de un brinco y aterrizara en la piscina, mojando por completo a su líder y también al joven Cabo.

 _\- Lo chento… -_ se disculpó Rico mientras salía de la piscina y se sacudía las plumas, empapando aun mas a sus compañeros.

Skipper ignoro las palabras antes dichas por Rico, a su vez se limpio la cara del agua con la que anteriormente fue mojado y dijo- _¿lo ves Cabo? Por eso mismo puse a Kowalski a trabajar en su nuevo invento, ¿no ves lo útil que nos será?-_ habló el líder mientras se recostaba sobre el cemento y empezaba a hacer abdominales por su cuenta.

- _Ahhh... Si... ¿me repites de nuevo en que consistía el invento? –_ preguntó Cabo con un bostezo.

 _\- ¡Por dios joven Cabo!, es la cuarta vez que te explico, deberías prestar más atención, es más, mejor que te explique Rico, el debió prestarme mayor atención, ¿verdad Rico? –_ habló el líder mientras aun seguía haciendo abdominales.

- _Jejejeje… puech… -_ reía nerviosamente Rico, ya que el nunca prestaba la mas mínima atención cuando de ciencia se hablaba.

El líder se levanto del suelo y se golpeo la frente con frustración, después suspiro fuertemente, dispuesto a explicarles todo de nuevo – _Esta bien… Pero es la última vez que lo digo, así que presten atención –_ dicho eso ambos pingüinos se sentaron en el cemento, justo en frente de Skipper, como si les fuera a contar un cuento, el líder solo suspiro de nuevo antes de comenzar a hablar.

– _Verán, como saben, hace tiempo que no hay delfines psicópatas, frailecillos molestos, serpientes escurridizas ni ardillas macabras, en resumen, hace tiempo que ningún villano ha atacado y/o amenazado al zoológico ni a nosotros, lo cual es muy pero muy extraño, por eso le pedí a Kowalski que me ayudara creando una máquina para deshacernos del cansancio, una maquina que nos de energía, o sea, entre más energía tengamos, podremos entrenar más, así podremos estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir... Aun no estoy seguro de cómo funciona.. Pero… –_ habló Skipper antes de ser interrumpido.

 _-Pero… ¿Qué te hace creer que hay villanos aquí? Como no sabes que acabamos con el mal y ahora el mundo es un lugar feliz donde reina la felicidad y los arcoíris junto con los lunacor… –_ habló el joven pingüino antes de que su líder le lanzara una mirada amenazante, provocando que guarde silencio, algo intimidado.

- _Pero que inocente eres joven Cabo... no tienes ni idea de lo que hay fuera de los muros de este zoológico, el mundo es un lugar peligroso y es mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa –_ dijo el líder con un tono autoritario

- _Bien... pero, ¿Por qué Kowalski es el único que no está entrenando?-_ pregunto Cabo, intentando no bostezar.

- _Ya te dije, Kowalski está construyendo un nuevo artefacto con la condición que pagaría las horas de entrenamiento que perdió… ¿Qué acaso nunca prestas atención a lo que digo? –_ regañó el líder.

 _-Pues... sí, pero aun así es muy tarde y… -_ decía Cabo, ya ni siquiera sabía que mas decir para convencer a Skipper.

- _Bien… a petición de Cabo, la sesión de entrenamientos estará pendiente hasta mañana... o mejor dicho, hasta que amanezca –_ dijo Skipper mientras observaba a su alrededor, tal parece que no había notado lo oscuro que estaba.

 _Dicho eso Cabo y Rico aplaudieron de alegría y los tres procedieron a entrar al cuartel, ya dentro, cada quien se dirigió a un sitio diferente, Rico se dirigía a la nevera y buscaba comida como si no hubiera comido en días, cuando solo habían pasado unas horas. Cabo hacia su cama, solamente para tomar a su lunacornio y pacientemente comenzar a acomodar su almohada. El líder dirigió a la cocina, tomo una taza y procedió a preparar su café favorito, luego tomo asiento a un lado de la mesa y pacientemente tomo un sorbo. No paso ni 1 minuto, cuando el científico salió de su laboratorio, con un gesto confiado._

 _-Señores, adivinen quien acaba de descubrir otro asombroso logro científico-_ dijo con entusiasmo el pingüino genio.

- _No lo sé… ¿Rico?-_ preguntó desinteresado Skipper, dándole otro sorbo a su café.

 _-¿Qué yo qué? –_ gruño Rico con un pescado en su pico.

 _-¿Rico? ¿Estás hablando enserio?-_ gritó con enojo Kowalski mientras ambos veían como se ahogaba el pingüino psicópata con el pescado.

- _Es broma_ \- carcajeo el líder – _dime, ¿terminaste el invento que te pedí? –_ habló Skipper con más calma.

- _Afirmativo, ¡admiren!, El Personi-divisor 3000 o Divi-personalizador… el nombre aún sigue en proceso... –_ dijo el científico mientras hacía algunas notas en su portafolio.

- _Hmm… ¿Por qué no lo llamas divisor molecular? –_ preguntó Skipper con la taza en su aleta.

- _Sigo trabajando en eso, además se supone que ese nombre ya me lo ganaron –_ dijo Kowalski, pensativo.

- _Emmm… Kowalski, ¿y el invento? –_ preguntó Cabo recostado sobre su cama.

- _Ahhh, si, verán, el invento consiste en dividir una personalidad especifica del cuerpo de un sujeto, con la intención de deshacernos de esa personalidad o mal habito, ¿me explico? –_ habló sabiamente el pingüino genio.

- _Pues… creo, pero yo me refería que si donde estaba... –_ habló tímidamente el joven pingüino.

- _Ahhh… eso... El invento se encuentra en mi laboratorio, ya está construido, pero aun necesita unos pequeños ajustes –_ dijo Kowalski con una aleta en su barbilla.

- _Muy buen trabajo soldado, mañana mismo probaremos el artefacto, ahora todos a dormir, se lo merecen muchachos…. ¡luces fuera! –_ gritó el líder, mientras las luces se apagan automáticamente y cada uno de ellos se recuesta en su respectiva cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

 _-¡A domid!..-_ gruñó Rico mientras regurgitaba un gorrito, se lo pone, y casi al instante empieza a roncar.

- _Buenas noches princesa auto-respecta –_ susurró Cabo mientras se recuesta abrazando a su lunacornio.

 _-¡No pude ser! … ¡olvide cambiar el divisor de modo físico a modo mental!, tranquilo Kowalski… cualquier otro error lo compondré cuando amanezca –_ Pensó el científico mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir al igual que los demás.

- _Hmmm… que extraño... mis instintos paranoicos están peor que nunca... debe de acercarse alguien enserio peligroso… confío en mis muchachos… pero aun les queda mucho que aprender, y no me arriesgare a que les pase algo… -_ Pensaba y pensaba Skipper, tal parece que era el único que no podía dormir…

 _Rato más tarde, los pingüinos ya se encontraban recostados, tranquilamente durmiendo, bueno, salvo uno…_

El pingüino líder se encontraba sentado junto la mesa, él estaba muy cansado pero no quería dormir, el insistía que la mejor forma de ganar a un enemigo era mediante la fuerza y para lograr ello solo se podía entrenar y solamente entrenar, por eso tenía pensado usar el invento de Kowalski, con la esperanza de que funcionara y lo pudieran usar mañana mismo, Skipper se levanto de su asiento e inicio su recorrido hacia el laboratorio del científico, allí pudo apreciar aquel artefacto, no parecía tan complejo, solo parecía un simple rayo acompañado de una pequeña tableta con una gran variedad de botones de diferentes colores y una pequeña palanca, la cual parecía activar el invento. El líder solo observaba, dudaba en activarlo, por un lado quería confiar en su teniente, pero por otro recordó los múltiples problemas que habían causado sus anteriores inventos.

 _Finalmente a Skipper le gano la inmensa curiosidad de saber si en verdad funcionaba el invento de Kowalski, él no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ni idea tenia, lo pensó bien y estuvo a punto de abandonar el laboratorio, pero su inmenso sueño hiso que se recargara sobre la palanca del aparato, y lanzara un rayo directo a él iluminando la habitación con una cegadora luz verde, mientras se escuchaba un fuerte grito proveniente de Skipper… o mejor dicho… 2 gritos…_

 _..… continuara_

 _ **NOTA INICIAL: AHORA HAY DOS SKIPPER ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASARA AHORA Y SI ESTO SERA BENÉFICO O PERJUDICIAL PARA LOS PINGÜINOS?, ¿PORQUE AHORA NO HAY TANTAS PREGUNTAS?, TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, XD.**_

 _ **NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, PONERLO EN FAVORITOS, SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, O LO QUE SEA, NOS VEREMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Atención: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

* * *

En el laboratorio de Kowalski. Skipper se quedó perplejo mirándose a si mismo a la vez que este también hacía lo propio, para los 2 pingüinos resultó ser algo completamente extraño, sorpresivamente uno de los Skipper atacó al otro para después darse a la fuga y esto dejo muy extrañado a este Skipper.

A la mañana siguiente. Todo pasaba como de costumbre en la guarida de los pingüinos, Skipper se estaba haciendo un café de pescado, Kowalski está en su laboratorio, Rico leía una revista sobre armas de fuego y el joven cabo veía la televisión cuando de repente aparece Chuck charles en el noticiero y traía noticias.

—Así es, me informan que se vio a un pingüino caminar por las calles de nueva york, se sospecha que provienen del zoológico del central park pero los cuidadores aun no saben cómo fue que este pingüino se dio a la fuga y esto es todo por el momento— Fue lo que dijo Chuck charles a través de la televisión.

—Oigan ¿qué ese pingüino no se les hace conocido? se parece a Skipper— Comentó el joven Cabo luego de ver la imagen del extraño pingüino fugitivo.

—Si— Afirmó Rico. .

—Un momento creo tener una hipótesis para esto ¿Skipper usaste mi nuevo invento?— Preguntó Kowalski a su líder luego de ver que efectivamente la máquina había sido usada.

—No puedo mentirles muchachos, si use el nuevo invento de Kowalski pero la verdad que no lo resisti y termine usando ese dichoso artefacto que lo único que causó fue otro problema típico de los inventos del demente de Kowalski— El pingüIno líder aceptó el hecho de que por su culpa había provocado un gran problema.

—Pues ahora el problema es que tenemos poco tiempo para volver a Skipper a la normalidad— Informó el pingüino cientifico intrigado por lo que acaba de descubrir.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kowalski?— Preguntó Skipper algo preocupado por el asombro de su compañero pingüino.

—Originalmente el divide personalidades debía eliminar nuestro cansancio pero antes de dormir deje la máquina en modo de que lo que elimina fuera nuestra maldad y si esto es cierto el pingüino fugitivo tendría que ser la versión malvada de Skipper— Sentenció con algo de miedo el pingüino inventor.

—¿Qué eso no es algo siniestro? una versión malvada de Skipper— Comentó el joven Cabo.

—Kowalski y ¿se puede saber porque tu maquina puede hacer clones malignos?— Cuestionó el líder de los pingüinos el hecho de que el nuevo invento de su compañero pudiera hacer eso.

—Pues bueno ya, es un efecto secundario que no esperaba pero los factores fueron favorables para que se dieran lamentablemente— Respondió Kowalski más bien tratando de defenderse de la acusación de su líder.

—Esta bien, como sea tenemos que encontrar a mi versión malvada y reparar todo este gran problema— Ordenó Skipper con mucha determinación.

En la cima de un edificio cualquiera. Los pingüinos habían localizado a la versión malvada de Skipper en la alto de este edificio en donde planeaba llevar a futuro sus planes malvados pero eso evidentemente ya no podría ser porque venían a detenerlo y acabar con su existencia.

—¿Pero que? ¿cómo se supone que me encontraron tan rápido?— Cuestionó el Skipper malo el hecho de que se lo hubieran localizado tan fácil.

—¿Bromeas? eres yo solo tuve que pensar en que haría si fuera un super villano... resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensé en un inicio— Respondió el Skipper bueno.

—Sardinas, pero no me rendiré tan rápido... ¡Ustedes no impedirán que mis futuro planes malvados sobre dinamarca¡— El Skipper malo se puso en posición de ataque.

—Lo siento compadre pero no puedo permitir que destruyas mi ya dañada reputación sobre los daneses... ¡Equipo ataquen con todo!— Respondió el Skipper bueno con intenciones de vencer a su versión maligna.

Entonces Kowalski y Cabo atacaron al Skipper alvado pero este se defiende con demasiada facilidad que hasta deja fuera de combate a estos 2 pingüinos en un 2 por 3, enseguida Rico vomita unas granadas que se las arroja al Skipper malvado que luego de esquivarlas noquea al pingüino explosivo con un solo golpe quedando solo ambos Skipper en contienda.

—¿Eso fue todo? no lo puedo creer que tengas un equipo tan débil y es por esto que deberías trabajar solo como yo— Comentó el Skipper malvado.

—Tal vez venciste a mi equipo pero yo no permitiré que una simple copia barata me derrote en combate— Fue lo que dijo el Skipper bueno.

Rápidamente los 2 adversarios se lanzan al combate en una pelea en todo los aspectos bien reñida hasta más no poder, el Skipper malvado dio todo de sí para vencer a su contraparte pero para su sorpresa su oponente fue mejor que él, posteriormente fue derrotado y noqueado por el Skipper bueno.

—¡Si! te dije que no podías ganar— Comentó el Skipper bueno de su victoria definitiva sobre su contraparte malvada.

De regreso en la guarida de los pingüinos. Kowalski activa nuevamente la máquina y regresa a la normalidad a Skipper unificando las 2 versiones de él.

—Que bueno que ya todo eso terminó— Comentó el joven cabo luego de ver que su líder había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Si, ¿se imaginan tener que enfrentarse a un Skipper malvado?— Kowalski no quería imaginarse tener que enfrentarse a un Skipper malvado todo los dias.

—Loco— Respondió Rico.

—Exacto y solo espero que esa máquina no genere más problemas— Fue lo que dijo Skipper terminando de beber su café de pescado.

—No te preocupes Skipper esta maquina es totalmente segura— El pingüino científico trata de convencer a su líder que el peligro sobre su máquina había terminado.

Kowalski apenas toca su invento y este comienza a incendiarse hasta queda bien inservible.

—¿Porque eso solo me pasa a mi?— Cuestionó el pingüino inventor.

—Explotó— Rico vomita un extintor y apaga el fuego de la quemada máquina de Kowalski.

—Maquina de Kowalski tenía que ser— Habló Skipper.

— Por lo menos ya no nos volveremos a preocupar por ese invento de kowalski otra vez— Fue lo que dijo el joven Cabo.

Fin.

* * *

Nota del autor: Debido a múltiples factores... esto no puedo ser, pero aun queda mucho por progresar.


End file.
